Court of Grimm
by Miss Asya
Summary: Based in a world inspired by Grimm's Fairy Tales, fairies must fight off monsters, evil queens, evil witches, and so much more to bring peace to their world. SYOC. Information inside. Don't be afraid to pm me for questions. Submissions only by PM!


**So I am putting all my Mew stories, well all of two, on indifferent hiatus. I don't really remember why I was writing them, but I don't want to delete them. My One Piece story will continue if I get the four characters I need. I don't see the point in continuing it if I only have one person interested in it.**  
**This story will be a Winx SYOC story. For more information, read the story and at the end you will get information on it. ;)**

**This will have canon characters as well, but taking place in an AU.**

* * *

There is a world, far from ours, that is at war with itself. The world is split into many kingdoms. Each claims to be the major kingdom that should rule, and when you get so many kingdoms claiming such claims, you get war.

At the center of this war is the Equite Kingdom. It is a small kingdom hidden within the thick Riding Woods. For such reasons, the kingdom was nicknamed the Kingdom within the Woods.  
Living in a small village is a young girl named Rebecca, though she was better known by her nickname, Red. Thing about Red's village was that is was terrorized; terrorized by a horrifying beast.  
No one has lived to tell of the beasts appearance, though it is rumored to be a seven foot long dire wolf with eyes that are glowing yellow with no pupils. Its teeth are sharp and stained with blood. It is said that the jaw can break through a horse's neck within a few seconds and its claws can tear through metal armor. There is no proof of course of this appearance, but there is one thing that proves that the creature exists. Every night one can hear a blood curtailing howl.

So the people of her village established rules to keep themselves save.

1.) N_ever go out at night. The beast only appeared at night and thus it was the most unsafe time of the entire day._

2.) _Always go outside with a partner. Never go alone._

3.) _Never stay from the path when you are in the woods._

Each rule is important to one's safety. If one was to ignore any of them, just one, they would die. Red knew this.

* * *

**Quick look at my upcoming story, Court of Grimm. As previously stated, it will be a Winx Club story, though I think you can guess that it has fairy tale influences. The world is split into separate kingdoms that houses fairy tale-inspired characters. They will still have a Winx form.**

**This chapter includes the rules and form. I would put them on my profile, but I have my One Piece form there.**

**I forewarn you, the form and rules are pretty confusing.**

**RULES**

**-The story takes place on an unnamed world split into many kingdoms. Each kingdom has its own significance; Equite Kingdom with its woods. Within these kingdoms are fairy tale-influenced fairies. My characters so far are Red (Red Riding Hood), Rosie (Rose Red), Firn (Snow White), and Hans and Greta (Hansel and Gretel).**

**-Each section (General, Personality, Appearance, Relationship, Winx) will be explained separately.**

**-General section includes name, nickname, age, gender, and fairy-tale. Names should be close to the name of the fairy tale character you are basing your OC on. Red Riding Hood (Red/Rebecca) actually has a real name, Blankette; though I didn't like that name. So I took Red and came up with Rebecca. Red is her nickname. Rose Red's real name would remain Rose, but her nickname and main identity is Rosie. Ages shall be from 15-19. Red is 16. Rosie is 15. Firn is 15. Hans is 16. Greta is 17. Gender can be either girl or boy. Red, Rosie, Firn, and Greta are girls. Hans is a boy. Fairy-tale means what GRIMM fairy tale is your OC based on.**

**-Personality includes full personality, likes, dislikes, and hobbies. I don't want lists, anything generic, or anything Sue-related for the personality. I want reasons why they act they way they do and how they act in general. Please nothing generic for likes, dislikes, and hobbies.**

**-Appearance includes physical appearance and clothing. For physical appearance, I want you to give me what they look like; hair, eyes, skin, height, weight, build, nose, eyebrows, anything you deem important. Clothing should be somewhat dated, looking like it belongs in a fairy tale.**

**-Relationship includes how the OC relates to their family, neighbors, friends, enemies, and unknowns. This section is mainly questions. Simplest of all of them.**

**-Winx includes power, Winx outfit, attack example, and defense example. Powers that are taken will be listed below. This is still a Winx story, so there will need to be a Winx outfit. Explain the wings along with the basic outfit. Colours taken will also be listed below. A simple attack example and defense example is fine. You don't need to come up with a name. Just something for me to base stuff off of.**

**-Powers taken: Aura Manipulation (Red), Probability Manipulation (Rosie), Emotional Manipulation (Firn), Vegetable Manipulation (Hans), and Candy Manipulation (Greta).**

**-Colours taken: Red (Red), Pink (Rosie), Green (Firn), Orange (Hans), Yellow (Greta). Suggestions for colours: Navy Blue, Purple, Grey, White, Black, Magenta, Sky Blue, Teal, Lavender**

**-Canon shall be in here, so no taking canon names, powers, or personality. No relating to canon characters. **

**FORM**

**_General_**

**Full Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Fairy-tale:**

**_Personality_**

**Full Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**_Appearance_**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Clothing:**

**_Relationship_**

**How do they treat their parents?:**

**How do they treat their neighbors?:**

**How do they treat their friends?:**

**How do they treat their enemies?:**

**How do they treat people they don't know?:**

**What do they think of someone when they first meet them?:**

**_Winx_**

**Power:**

**Clothing:**

**Attack:**

**Defense:**


End file.
